New Breed
by Blak-Ice
Summary: Warning! dont read if you havnt read Breaking Dawn...im not big on crossovers, but i had a really amazing dream, so i had to write it....Summary: I never really believed in vampires or werewolves, that is, until i became one. Im Max Ride: Avian-Vampire.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, dt2009 here….so listen, im not big on the whole crossover story thing, bt I had a dream like this, and I to write it. it's a twilight(breaking dawn)/ maximum ride cross over. If you have not read Breaking Dawn, then don't read this story, cause it can hav major spoilers. SO I hope you enjoy it as much as I had fun dreaming it…..

I don't own the Twilight Saga or Maximum Ride…..

Enjoy!

Chapter 1: Dangerous Places

Hey Max here. So some crazy stuff has been happening the last couple months. We were flying high over Washington. We had been flying for about 6 hours or so. It was getting pretty late, and I was planning on making a stop for the night, but everyone in the flock seemed to be ok. Well that is until….

"Max! Can we stop? I really have to pee," complained Angel.

"Yea, me too!" added Nudge.

I got really frustrated. "I thought I told you two to go before we took off?"

"Well we didn't have to then. Please Max?" Angel pleaded.

I groaned a little. Why do I have to be the leader? "Fine. We'll camp in the forest , again, for the night." When we got down to the ground, we started to set up camp. Angel and Nudge ran off to the bathroom as fast as they could.

Once we got the fire goin, Iggy started to make dinner. Total, our talking dog, was following him around, probably hoping he would drop something he could eat. Gazzy was working on some new explosive him and Iggy were making. Fang was…well being Fang. Just sitting there quietly. I was looking at a map we picked up awhile back.

"Ok guys," I said getting their attention. "It looks like we're only about five miles from a town called Forks. Tomorrow, we'll go into town an-"

"AH!" I stopped when I heard a sudden scream coming from Nudge and Angel's direction. We all got to our feet as fast as we could, and ran toward the scream.

_No! No! Not again! They're not gonna hurt my babies again! _ I thought to myself. I treat everyone in my flock like a different family member. Fang and Iggy are like my brother, and the Gasman, Nudge, and Angel are like my babies. I can't stand to lose any of them.

We got to the edge of the forest, and were in a huge, open meadow. I saw Nudge was standing in front of Angel, protecting her from what looked like a giant wolf. I got a running start, and jumped into the air, gliding over, and landing in front of them.

"Max!" they happily said in unison.

"Are you two ok?" I asked as I stared down the wolf.

"Yea. We're fine, and we're really glad you're here." Said Nudge. "We were on our way back when we heard a noise in the bushes. We picked up the pace, and went on high alert, when the noise started to get louder. We ran and he cornered us here in the meadow."

"Well I'm very proud of you both. Especially you Nudge. Protecting your little sister was exactly what you should do. Good job." I told her. She blushed a little. "Angel, can you tell it to back off?"

"I'll try." She said, trying to focus on the wolf.

If this thing wasn't an Eraser, then we were pretty much safe. If it was, well we had it out numbered at least.

"I'm in." she said. Suddenly, the wolf started to growl a low, somewhat pained kind of growl. " He has a strong will. He's fighting me back, but it's taking him a lot of energy to keep me out." She said as she continued to try to control him.

Then, he suddenly let out a loud cry of pain. It howled a loud howl before its legs gave out and it fell to the ground with a loud thud.

"What happened?" asked Gazzy.

"He's tired. He can't fight anymore. He's been running around all day, and just used the last of his energy trying to fight me off. But that howl he just let out was a cry for help."

"So we may have to deal with more of these things?" I asked her.

"Yes."

Just then we all heard ruffling in the bushes. As a natural tactic, whenever we don't know where something is coming from, we all gather back to back in a circle.

"Ok guys, if there are too many of them, do a quick straight shot up about fifty feet, and then make a hard right." I told them. They all nodded in agreement. As the ruffling in the bushes continued, the tension was killing me.

Then, we saw a shadow jump out of nowhere from the bushes. We all turned in the direction of the wolf to see a figure walking slowly toward us from the bushes. As it walked slowly into the moon light, I was surprised to see it was not another wolf creature, but a little girl.

She had pale skin, but rose colored cheeks. She had dark brown hair, and deep brown eyes. She looked like she was about the same age as Angel, so you could say she was the definition of cute.

As she stood there, glaring at us from across the field, I started to relax a little bit. But something crossed my mind. Why would he call a little girl for help? She couldn't be an Eraser, and she didn't look that different from any other kid, so why?

"Angel, what's she thinking?" I asked in a whisper.

"She wants to know what happened to him. She also wants to know who we are, and why we're here."

"Is she an Eraser?" I know I just said she couldn't be, but it's better to be safe than sorry.

"No. But there is something different about her."

I watched as she slowly walked toward us, anger filling her eyes. As she got to us, we a tensed up again.

"Jakey, what did they do to you?" she asked as she placed a hand on his long, hair mane. She closed her eyes for a couple of seconds, and then turned her gaze back to us. "I see. So it was that girl over there." She was directly at Angel. She walked over to us. I stood in front of Angel a little, just to be safe. "Who are you? And what did you do to him?" she asked Angel.

"Look kid," I said to her, "I don't know who you think you are, but that thing is dangerous. Maybe you should go home, where it's safe."

She turned her gaze on me and started to glare again. "Really? Well that "thing" is my friend, and you don't know anything about me." In a flash, she was gone. She stood half way across the field. "You hurt my friend. Now, I'm gonna make you pay." In another flash, she was gone.

I was super tense now. I looked from side to side, scanning for any sign of her.

"Max! Watch out!" I turned to see Angel push me out of the way. In an instant, she was attacked by that girl. By the time I got to my feet, Angel was gone. I looked to see she was on the ground with that girl on top of her. "Ah!" she screamed.

"Angel!" I ran over to the girl jumped off her, and ran back to stand by the wolf. When I got to Angel, I saw she was bleeding from her shoulder. I was horrified at the sight of her in this much pain. I turned around and stared at the girl as the wolf got to his feet. " Fang, I want you to try and stop the bleeding. You're in charge til I get back."

"Ok. Be careful Max." he said. I could sense the worry in his voice.

I continued to glare at the girl. "You're going to regret you were ever born."

She smiled, and ran back toward the forest with the wolf following right behind her. I started to chase after them, leaving the flock behind. As soon as I hit the edge of the forest, I spread my wing wide, and flapped them hard. I had to dodge the trees as I chased after them. When I started to lose sight of them, I turned on my super speed. Going almost two hundred and twenty miles an hour, it was easy for me to catch up with them.

As I was about to wrap my hand around her tiny little throat, I was instantly slammed, hard! I slowed down by opening my wings, but ended up crashing into a tree. The pain was pretty bad, but I ignored it. I opened my eyes to see someone standing in front of me. She had dark brown hair, golden eyes, and very pale skin. She looked like she was only a couple of years older than me.

"I don't know who you are, but you're going to hurt my daughter," she said as she glared down at me.

"And why aren't I? Your "daughter" attacked my little sister. She's out in the middle of a field, dying because your "daughter" attacked her!" I shouted. I could feel the tears forming in my eyes.

"What? Renessme, is that true? Did you attack someone?"

"Yea, but mommy-"

"Don't give me that. You know that you're not supposed to attack people. We'll discuss this later." She turned to look at the wolf. "I need to have a word with you later too Jacob. Edward! Carlisle! Esme!"

Two seconds later, three more people where outside, standing next to her.

"Bella, what's wrong?" asked a guy. He was tall with dark colored hair, golden eyes, and pale skin. I figured the two of them must be related.

"Why don't you ask your daughter what she did today?" she said to him. Ok, that took me by surprise. I didn't expect these two to be parents.

He gave her a quick glance, and then his face seemed to turn from worried to angry. The kid seemed to get a little nervous. "We'll talk about this later. Carlisle, get your medical equipment. Esme, watch Renessme."The older man ran inside the house and came out with a medical bag.

"What is he, a doctor or something?" I asked.

"Yes I am." He replied.

"Sorry, but me and my team are a little skeptical of guys who wear white coats. If you don't mind, we'll handle it ourselves." And with that, I took off into the forest. When I had enough speed, I took to the sky's. When I got back to the flock, Fang had his hand on Angel's bleeding shoulder. I ran over to her as quickly as possible.

"Max…" she said weakly.

"It's ok sweetie. You're gonna pull through. I promise." She smiled back at me. I didn't know what else to do.

"Excuse me." I turned to see the doctor guy, what was his name? Carlisle? Anyway, he was standing a couple feet behind me. The other guy, Edward?, and the girl from earlier, Bella was it?, where standing behind him. "I know you asked us to stay away, but please, let me make amends for what my granddaughter did to your sister. Let me help her."

I was a little unsure what I should do. I didn't know If I could trust them, but we were out of options, and if I didn't do something quick, Angel was going to die. "Ok."

Carlisle came over to her, and started examining the wound on her shoulder. "She's lost a lot of blood. The wound is very deep. How did this happen?"

"Renessme overreacted when Jacob howled out to her earlier." Edward explained.

"She was trying to attack me, and Angel pushed me out of the way." I added.

"Actually, Renessme was trying to attack your sister, Angel was it?" Edward asked. "She was hoping that Angel would get in your way because when she talked to Jacob, she found that Angel had mind reading and mind control powers. She knew Angel would read her mind, so she made it sound like she was going to attack you." I was in utter shock. I never thought a little kid could be this tricky.

"I'm very sorry about all this." Bella said with an apologetic look on her face.

"Excuse me," said Carlisle, "I hate to interrupt, but I have some bad news."

I turned to look at him. "What? What's wrong with her?" I asked in a panicked voice.

"I'm afraid she's lost too much blood. We don't have time to get to the hospital, and even if I could do a transfusion from one of you, the muscle tissue is too badly damaged. She my not survive."

I started to cry, and this time, I let the tears come. I wanted to keep it together for the rest of the flock, but couldn't. "Please, Carlisle. Isn't there something you can do?" I pleaded with him.

"There is one other option." He said in an almost inaudible voice.

"What is it? Whatever it is, please, just save her."

"Well, I know it's going to be hard to believe, but my family and I are vampires. That is why Edward can read mind, and our incredible speed. I can bite her and change her into a vampire. It will take three days for the change to be complete. She will survive, but she will be very dangerous to be around. She will also have to stay with us to be sure that she can control herself. You are all welcome to stay with us, but you must make a choice."

What should I do? If I don't do it, Angel will die. If I do, I have to stay away from here for who know how long. "I choose…"

To be Continued….

**Ok, so how was it? like I said, I'm nt really big on the whole crossover thing, bt I had a really cool dream that went like this, so I figured I would type it up….**

**Remember: keep reading, writing, and reviewing!**

**-dt2009**


	2. Chapter 2:My Decision

Chapter 2: My Decision

"I choose…" I wasn't exactly sure what to choose. I turned to look at Fang. As my right hand man, he would help me in this tough choice. He gave me a quick nod, and I nodded back. "Ok. What do we have to do?"

"Follow us to the house. Edward will carry her in his arms." He turned, and gave Edward a quick nod. Edward scooped her up into his arms slowly, which is kinda ironic for a vampire.

We flew to the house, keeping them in our sights.

"Max…." I turned my head to see Nudge wiping tears from her eyes. She was trying to be brave. "What's going to happen to Angel?"

I swallowed hard. What was I going to say to her? "I don't really know. Carlisle said….he's going to change her into a …vampire…" I wasn't sure if I really believed in all this, but what choice did I have? None.

When we got to the house, we slowly lowered ourselves to the ground, and walked up the stairs. The others were waiting for us there. "Please, follow us upstairs to the guest room." Carlisle said as we entered to house.

As we walked past the living room, and up the hall stairs, I saw the girl again. Renessme. I turned and shot her a glare. She seemed a bit nervous, and cowered a little in a person's lap.

It was a guy. He was tall, with a lot of muscles. He had long black hair, and his skin had a type of Native American coloring to it. Like he belonged to a tribe, but which, I don't know. He sat there holding her tight against his shirtless body. He looked like a male model. He gave us a glare. I was a bit upset cause he was actually somewhat cute.

"Jacob," Edward called from at the top of the stairs, "I want you and Renessme to go wait outside."

"Actually, I wanna have a word with you two outside," said Bella as she entered the house. Renessme had a look of pure fear on her face when she heard her mother. Jacob looked a little nervous too. I smiled at the thought of her getting a good punishment. I'd have to remember to as Edward later what it was.

As we continued down the hall, I saw four other's sitting on a couch, watching a football game. If we didn't have a serious situation on our hand, then Fang and Iggy would be there with them. As we passed them, one of them got up, and followed us.

"Carlisle, what's wrong?" asked a girl pale skin, and short, pixie like hair. "I smell blood. What happened?"

"That little devil downstairs attacked my sister." I said in a low angry voice. She quickly turned, and was staring back at me.

"Renessme overreacted in the field, and attacked her sister. She's hurt very badly." Carlisle explained.

"Oh my god!" she said with a great amount of surprise.

"I need your help. This girl is going to become a vampire, and I need you all there to help support these kids."

"Ok." She said. She turned and ran back to the room where the others were. In a flash, the more of them showed up.

When we got to the guest room, I was amazed at how big the room was. It had a wall that was nothing but windows. I got a quick look outside to see Renessme was standing there as Bella yelled at her. She was getting a finger point at her as she was crying. I'm guessing she was in some serious trouble.

"Max?" I turned to see Edward was calling my name. "Now I know it's hard for all of you to trust us, but I need you to remember that everything that happens is to help her. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmet and I are going to help Carlisle. Esme is downstairs. She's going to cook you all some food. Think of it as her way of saying sorry for Nessie. If you need anything, let us know." I nodded my head. "Are you sure you still want to do this?" I swallowed hard.

"I don't really have many options, do I?" I joked a little. He smiled, and gestured for me to come to the right side of the bed. I walked over, and sat in a chair he pulled up for me.

"You may want to hold her hand," Carlisle said to me from the other side of the bed. "The pain is going to be very intense." I nodded my head, and grabbed a hold of Angel's hand.

I was really scared now. I was holding my breath. "Max?" Angel said weakly.

"It's gonna be ok honey. I promise. When you wake up, you're gonna feel a hundred times better. I promise I'm not goin anywhere. Now close your eyes." She smiled back at me. God that smile. It just makes me so proud of how brave she is.

Carlisle turned to look at me, and I gave him a quick nod. He took her wrist into us hand, and he slowly lowered his head to it. it was taking all my will power not to jump over the bed and attack him.

As he bit into her arm, Angel's eyes flew open. "Ah!" she screamed in pain.

"Angel!" Nudge and Gazzy screamed.

"Stay put!" I shouted back at them.

"Ah! It burns! MAX, MY ARM IS BURNING!" Angel yelled. She squeezed my hand tight for support.

"I know it does Angel. Just hang in there. It'll all be ok." I was mostly saying that to the flock and myself. I heard Nudge crying, and Gazzy was swearing. I had to remember to tell bout that later. "Nudge, Gazzy. I want the two of you to wait down stairs."

"What!? No way! I'm not leaving my sister hear like this!" Gazzy protested.

"Max….please…don't do this to us…." Nudge pleaded.

"That's and order. Fang, Iggy. Take them downstairs." I said in a low, leader-like voice.

"Right." Fang said. They slowly lead them out of the room, and downstairs.

"Edward, can you have two people guard the door so they can't get back into the room?"

"Of course. Jasper, Emmet, if you wouldn't mind." Both nodded their heads in agreement, and went to stand in the hall.

I could feel tears stream down my face. _They must hate me right now._ I thought to myself. _But it's better if they're not here. _I sat there for what seemed like hours, but I knew it was minutes.

"Max?" I looked to see Edward standing by me.

"Yea?"

"I know it all seems scary, but I promise that everything will be ok."

"I know. So how did you become a vampire?"

"Carlisle. Back in 1908, I was in the hospital with the Spanish Influenza. Both my parents had died, and my mother told him to save me no matter what, so he bit me, and I became a vampire."

"Your one hundred years old?" I asked with shock.

"Actually, I'm one hundred and seventeen."

"So did Carlisle turn all of you into vampires?"

"No. Just me, Esme, and Rosalie. Rosalie found Emmet after he was attacked by a bear, and she changed him. Alice was bitten back a long time ago, but she can't remember exactly what happened to her. Jasper was bitten many times, and he became a general for a vampire who was going to use new born vampires for a war. But after a while, he wondered on his own, and Alice, being able to see the future from time to time, found him. I changed Bella. I had gotten her pregnant as a human while on our honey moon. It took about a couple of weeks before Renessme was born. After Jacob helped me deliver her, I injected my venom straight into Bella's heart, and tried to keep it from stopping. I thought I lost her for a while, but then her body started to heal, and she awoke as a vampire."

"Wow. Wait, if Alice can see the future, how come she couldn't stop this from happening?"

"I can't see Renessme or Jacob in my visions. Jacob's a werewolf, and that's why I can't see him, but I don't know why I can't see Nessie. And when people change their minds, the vision changes."

"Oh. So do all of you have abilities?" I asked Edward.

"No. Only Bella, Renessme, Alice, Jasper, and I do. But, my guess is that Angel will have one. Because of her mind reading, she will be able to read minds even better than before."

"But that means that she will have to stay here with you guys and away from us?"

"Yes. The only reason is because she is going to be very dangerous to be around. If she were to go out of control, you all could end up getting very hurt. Or worse." He said in a tense voice.

"Not necessarily." Said Alice.

"Alice, don't." Edward commanded.

"Edward, it's going to happen. Whether you want to admit it or not, they're all going to become vampires."

"What?" I asked a little surprised at this statement.

"I had a vision a little while ago. I saw all of you as vampires. It's going to happen, but I don't know exactly when."

I was in shock. "Ok Alice. Sorry Max. I know can be a lot to handle all at once." Edward apologized.

"No. It's fine. I'm just glad to know that the flock won't have to split up." They smiled at me, and I smiled back. I don't know why, but being here around them made me feel safe, and kinda normal. It pretty much went like that all night. I asked them questions, and I found out that being a vampire was going to be pretty hard, but it sounded like fun. They asked me about our wings. I told bout our lives and what we could do. They all seemed surprised. Well everyone except Edward, who already knew. (note to self, don't play any strategy games with Edward. He has unfair advantage.)

The next morning, I woke up to see I was the only one still in the room. The window was open, and I could see the flock outside. I was really tempted to jump out of the 20 foot high window, and fly around for a while. As I stood up, I felt my hand get tugged by something. I turned, and saw Angel slowly open her eyes. "Good morning Max." she said as she smiled at me. Tears swelled up in my eyes. I jumped onto the bed, and gave her a giant hug.

"Angel! Oh my god, we were all so worried. I'm so glad you're ok." I was so happy. As I continued to hug her, I felt a sharp pain in the base of my neck. I shifted my eyes, and I saw that Angel was biting me. I started to get weak as things started to go black. Just then, I felt myself getting jerked backwards. I landed on the ground, and was able to see that it was Renessme. Everything sounded so distant.

"Daddy! Grandpa! Uncle Emmet! Uncle Jasper! Auntie Alice! Auntie Rose! Somebody help! She bit Max!" She shouted as she stared Angel down. Angel looked like she was in shock. Just then, Gazzy and Fang flew in through the window. Nudge and Iggy where just flying out of the clouds.

"Max! Max! Hang on! You can't leave me like this! Don't you dare die on me! Max! Max…" Fang's voice slowly faded away into nothing. Soon, everything was dark…..

To Be Continued…..


	3. Chapter 3:Let's See What You Got!

Chapter 3: New Lifestyle: Show Me What You Got!

Angel's POV

I awoke to the morning sun, feeling better than ever. I saw Max standing, and looking out the bedroom window. She started to leave. I didn't want her to leave. I wanted to have her stay with me. I tugged at her arm, and she instantly turned and saw me. "Good morning Max." I said with a smile on my face.

"Angel! Oh my god, we were all so worried. I'm so glad you're ok." She held me in a tight hug. It felt good to be in Max's arms. I was so happy. But as she hugged me, my throat started to burn. I caught the sweet scent of something. I didn't know what it was, but I knew I wanted it. The next thing I knew, I was drinking something warm, and wet. It had a weird kind of taste, but I was so good, that, I just didn't want to stop.

Then, it was gone. The next thing I knew, Renessme was standing in front of me. Behind her, Max was laying on the ground, her eyes wide open, searching for answer, and I knew the question: why Angel? Why?.

I couldn't hear anything going on around me. I was shocked that I had hurt Max…maybe even killed her. I didn't know what to do or what to even say. Then I felt someone grab me in another hug. It was Gazzy.

"Angel! Oh my god! You look so pale, and so different! What happened here? What happened to Max?" I was speechless. Then the wind blew into the room through the window. I caught a huge waif of Gazzy's scent. It wasn't bad, and I suddenly felt the burning again. In another instant, I was jumping on him, and I was sucking his blood. It was so good!

"Gazzy!" Fang yelled. I was suddenly yanked of him, and thrown out the open window.

"That's it! I won't let you hurt anyone else!" shouted Renessme as she followed me out the window.

I was really starting to get tired of her. "You know, you're starting to become a really pain in the neck." I said to her with a evil little smile.

"How can you smile? You just hurt two of your family members!" she was right. I couldn't disagree with that. But I hadn't forgotten what she did to me last night. If it wasn't for her, then we wouldn't be in this mess.

"Don't you think I know that?" I yelled back at her. "I'm sick of having to deal with you. Let's see if you can back up all that talk." And with that, I sped up to her, and punched her right in the face. She flew back a good 10 feet. She stopped, turned to look at me, jumped into the air, and did a flip.

She landed right behind me, and spun around quickly. I turned to face her, and get punched right in the gut. I had the wind knocked right out of me, but I quickly grabbed her arm, and twisted it behind her back.

"I have the fighting skills of a black belt, plus I'm as strong as a full grown man, and I'm a new born vampire which mean you're out of your league." I whispered into her ear.

She was getting angry, I could tell. But seemed like she was still determined to win. "You maybe stronger, but I know your one weakness." As I kept a hold of her arm, she started showing me images. She showed me Max and Gazzy…laying on the floor…dying.

I started to cry. I let her go, and grabbed my head like I had a head ache. I don't really understand what she did to me, but I know that I felt like I was going to die. I was angrier than before. As I looked up at her, she punched me right in the face. I went back a couple of feet, but I used my wings to brace myself.

That's when it hit me. I have wings, and she doesn't. I jumped in the air, and was hovering over her. "Let's see if you can keep up." I shouted to her. And with that, I headed straight for the forest. I was flying faster than I ever had in my short life. If I remember what I read in her mind, as a vampire, all my muscles have gotten amazingly stronger. With the increase in my wing muscles, I'm almost as fast as Max when she goes super speed. Was we passed tree by tree, I tried to think of a way to get back on the offense.

And that's when I saw my chance. I swooped down, and flew over the stream. As she followed me, I slowed down. As she caught up to me, I turned sideways, and dipped the tip of my left wing into the water, and sprayed water into her face.

Now I know what you're thinking: how is water gonna help you?. Well when you're going almost two hundred miles an hour, getting hit with water would feel like getting hit with paintballs while you're not wearing any padding.

She tried to cover her face, but it was too much for her. That's when I took my chance. I did a super fast U-turn, and did a flying double heel kick. She went flying backwards, and hit a tree. I went over to her, and crossed my arms as I hovered in front of her. She had a bit of blood on the right side on her mouth. It was getting all over her purple sweater and blue jeans.

"So where's all that big talk now Renessme?" I was a little surprised by her reaction. She wasn't angry at all. She was smiling. She slowly got to her feet, and wiped the blood from her mouth.

"I can't believe you think you won so easily. Now that I chased you, let's see if you can catch me." She said before running back toward the center of the forest. I gave a hard flap of my wing, and was after her in no time. I tried reading her mind to see what she had planned, but the only thing I get from her was the images of Max and Gazzy. I was still worried about them, but I will go check on them once I'm finished dealing with Renessme.

I was right on her tail when I was about to grab her, and slam her into the ground, and she stopped, turned, and punched me in the face. I flew back, and landed on the ground. As I tried to get up, she jumped on top off my chest, restraining my arms from moving. She pulled her fist back, and started punching me. "Why. Would. You. Hurt. The. People. You. Love?" she said as she punched me. She momentarily stopped punching me, and grabbed the front of my pink jacket. She lifted me up to her eye level. "Answer me!"

I could see the look of hate in her eyes. I collected blood in my mouth, and spit it right in her face. "Ah!" she said as she wiped it out of her eyes. I took this chance to throw her off me. I rolled her on to her back, and held her arms down.

"I couldn't control myself! I didn't know what was going on! I acted out of instinct!"

"Yeah, and look what happened." She kicked me into the air, and jumped up in front of me. She raised her hand into the air, and made a claw shape. She swung down, and dug right into my shoulder. She used the momentum and slammed me she straight to the ground. Then she heel kicked me into the ground. "You maybe a black belt when it comes to fighting humans, but you know nothing when it comes to fighting a vampire."

"You're wrong. I still have a few tricks up my sleeves." I grabbed her ankles, and pulled her to the ground. Once I had her off my body, I got to my feet, and was able to stand, I grabbed her sweater by the front like she did my jacket, and I pushed off the ground.

When I was up far above the trees, I looked her straight in the eyes. "Well "Nessie", we've ben out her all day. It's been five hours since we left the house. I think it's time to end this little brawl." I started to spin at a rapid pace. Once I had enough speed, I let her go, and watched as she fell to the ground like a meteor. I had tossed her so far, she land in the yard where this whole fight started.

I flew down to it as well. I made sure to stand at least twenty feet from her as she climbed out of the crater she made from the impact. When she climbed out, she was really angry. I like it when she's angry. As we stood there, she crouched in front of me, and let a growl escape from her mouth. My instincts took over, and I roared back at her.

"I'm gonna end this now!" she roared at me.

"Bring it!" I challenged.

I could see the rest of the flock and the Cullens standing behind her, and in front of the house. They were watching us. I'm guessing the flock was wondering where we were for the last couple of hours, and what happened to our clothes. I would have to explain everything to them when this was over.

We charged head on at each other, ready to fight each other to the death. As we reacted each other, I swung a punch at her, but she dodged it. She tried to sweep me off my feet, but I jumped, and did a back flip. I lunched at her, and spun at her like a dart. I slammed right into her. She slid back. "I call that the corkscrew." I said with a smile.

She got to her feet, and jumped straight into the air. As she started to come at me, she started to do rapid front flips. She was spinning like a fast wheel. As she got to me, she stopped spinning, and used the momentum to kick me backwards. After she kicked me, I rolled, doing backwards summersaults.

I was really angry. I got up, and charged straight at her. She charged straight at me too. Right as we were about to make contact, a shadow came from the open window of the house. It jumped in between us, and I felt a sonic wave push me back. I slid back on my heels, and so did Renessme.

"Stop this stupid fighting, both of you!" shouted the person standing in front of us. I recognized that voice immediately.

"Max!?" I almost couldn't believe it.

"Hey Ang. S'up?" she said smiling at me.

To be continued…..


End file.
